This invention relates generally to the greeting card-display art, and has particular reference to a novel greeting card, ornament and seed germination box combination.
Heretofore, greeting cards have been available that can be mailed flat and then upon receipt can be fashioned into a three-dimensional ornament or display device. Displays known as pop-up displays have also been available, these being devices that can be mailed flat but which, upon removal from the mailing envelope, spring into three-dimensional form due to an internal spring or resilient element forming a part of the device. Greeting cards and displays of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,770,407; 2,883,074 and 3,571,958. U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,958 represents the closest prior art known to the applicant but it differs from the present invention in that there is no provision for a seed packet or for an enclosure in which seed germination can occur.